


My Husband

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Husband

Katie smiled as she found the card she had been planning to give John, knowing full well he would not ever have expected her to find a way to make it before he found out. She had been quick to pre-plan it, sending off for the card early on. Now, the card was back and it was time for her to give it to him. He had been on his way home, aware that she had planned something, although he was unsure quite what. She had smiled when he read the note. 

‘My Husband has made me laugh. Wiped my tears. Hugged me tight. Watched me succeed. Seen me fail. Kept me strong. My husband is a promise that I will have a friend forever.’ 

“Well, I do love you…”

John smiled, teasing her a little before adding. 

“This card… is really cute.”

Katie smiled and lent to kiss him softly. 

“Well, it’s true, so I guess that makes you cute too.”


End file.
